Change Of Heart
by Zeki
Summary: When Tidus returns everything changes. -Tikku- (Tidus/Rikku) R+R Please
1. Resurrection

Change of Heart

                                           ………………………….………………………………..

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX. Unless…no that wouldn't work…*sigh* 

……………………………………………………………

Resurrection

……………………………………………………………………….

She stared out at the silver blue water reflecting the suns warm rays. Blonde hair blew loosely in the afternoon's breeze. _I wonder where he is now…did he just disappear? Here then nowhere? If you're not real do you go to the farplane? Maybe he's back in Zanarkand…his Zanarkand. _

She was sitting on a dock on the beach of Besaid a little ways from the main city. The solitude was nice, sort of like it was before everything got built up. Six months had passed since Tidus disappeared. Yuna whistled for him to return everyday, but eventually she stopped whistling and life returned back to normal.  Change had spread throughout Spira. Besaid, once a tiny village, was now a large city and the center of trade for people all over the world.

……………………………………………………………………….

He gasped for a breath as his head emerged from the immaculate water. _Where am I?_ He looked around for a sign of where he was. Directly behind him he noticed a large city.  _Luca?_ It would be a long swim to the shore but it would be worth it to see everyone, and Yuna. Thoughts of Yuna slowly turned to Rikku he could remember the way she smiled and how it lit up her whole face, her sparkling al-bhed eyes, and her beautiful blonde hair. Casually he shrugged the thoughts away as he swam towards the shore.

Arms aching from the distance of the swim he finally reached a dock. He pulled himself up to meet Rikku. She looked up and her eyes met with his. "Tidus?" She said her voice filled with a mixture of surprise and happiness. The same emotions plastered on her face. "You're back!" She said happily throwing her arms around him. The sudden change caused Tidus to lose his balance and fall backwards into the water dragging Rikku down with him.

"I'm happy to see you too," Tidus said laughing. He pulled himself back up onto the dock and held out his hand to help Rikku. Grabbing his hand she pulled herself up. "How long have I been gone?"

"About six months" Rikku replied, "a lot has changed since you left…" 

"Ya? Were are we now?" He asked

"Besaid, Its a lot bigger now" She replied and he nodded in agreement "Its good to have you back" her tone became more serious.  " After a while we thought…" her voice trailing off.

" How can a dream die?"  He stated more then asked.

" Its just a bit further" Rikku said breaking away from the subject "Everyone will be really glad to see you…especially Yuna " her voiced trailed once again.

……………………………………………………………………….

A short while later they reached the house where they were living. Crème in color with a cerulean trim it was two stories tall with chocobo stables in back. "This is where we've been living ever since we defeated Sin" Rikku said stepping inside, Tidus behind her.

"Yunie, Wakka, Lulu, everyone come here" 

Yuna began to walk down the white marble staircase "What is it Rikku, I was in the middle of…" She gasped in surprise "TIDUS!?!"  She wrapped her arms around him bursting into tears "I…I thought I'd lost you forever" She said between sobs. He quieted her and stroked her head gently reassuring her he was back and wouldn't leave again. 

Rikku couldn't help but wish she were Yuna. She just stood in the background pushed to the side as usual.

……………………………………………………………………….

Several days past fairly uneventful. As Rikku had predicted everyone was ecstatic to see Tidus return. They had held a big dinner to celebrate his return. "I'm going out" she called to the seemingly empty house. She didn't know weather anyone was there or not.

Outside she could feel the refreshing cool breeze rolling off the gentle waves of the water. It relived her from the heat of the summer sun.  She headed towards the outskirts of the town where she could be alone to think. 

Ever since sin had vanished she'd spent more and more time out there alone. A rustle in the bushes caught her attention. She carefully looked around to find what was making the sound. She saw the attack a second before it hit her.

The thundaga pulsed through her body feeling like it was ripping her to pieces from the inside out. A scream of pain escaped her as the attack continued. _Is this what it feels like to die? Will Yuna dance for me like so many before? Or will they even find me? Will I become a fiend like the one that killed me?_ Everything went black for Rikku as her body hit the dirt with a quiet thud.

……………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Authors notes**: First chapter done ^_^ Sorry it was so short the next one will be longer. I'd really appreciate feedback on the story so far so please review.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..


	2. The Truth

Change of Heart

The Truth

_That sounds like… _"Rikku!" Tidus said in reaction to the faint scream. _What could have happened?_ He thought as he stood up and rushed off in the direction of the scream. "Rikku?" He called "Rikku where are you?"  

Reaching a small clearing he saw Rikku lying on the ground motionless. Quickly he kneeled beside her "Rikku…can you hear me?" he placed his fingers on her neck and felt the steady beat of her pulse "Thank goodness you're alive" Tidus said letting out a sigh of relief.  Carefully he placed he hand under her upper back and the crook of her knees lifting her slowly. Returning took twice as long as getting there carrying Rikku.

Externally she looked perfect not a scratch on her and her chest moving slowly up and down she looked just as if she was sleeping. The only evidence of anything happening were a few spots of dirt staining her porcelain looking skin.

Gray clouds were beginning to gather overhead as Tidus reached his destination. He came across Yuna and Lulu talking in the living room. The conversation stopped abruptly as he entered the room.

"What happened?" Lulu asked 

"I'm not sure, I found her like this" Tidus said, "Can you Heal her Yuna?" 

"I can try" She replied softly. "Cure" her eyes closed she laid her hand on Rikku's shoulder. There was an eerie glow about the whole thing. Yuna lifted her hand off Rikku's shoulder and the glow was broken "She was attacked by a lightning fiend, she should be okay now…"

"Why hasn't she woken up by now?" He asked a tinge of worry in his voice

"I don't know," she said looking over at Rikku "Tidus can I talk to you a little later"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Tidus nodded. Lulu and Yuna left the room reassured Rikku would be fine leaving Tidus alone.  He sat down on the chair closest to where Rikku lay on the couch. He brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. _You've got to be okay Rikku…I don't know what I'd do without you._ He smiled and leaned back in his chair remembering back on their journey to Zanarkand. She'd always been there to talk to with a smile on her face. It was then reminiscing it hit him like a brick wall, he wasn't in love Yuna, he was in love with Rikku.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Yuna wanted to see me…_He made his way into the main hallway where he ran into Yuna. "You wanted to see me?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she burst out near tears 

"I…er…." Tidus stumbled rubbing the back of his neck

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. " I Love you, and you mean so much to me" Yuna went on. _She's not going to make this easy for me…_"Don't you love me too?" 

"I…" Yuna lifted her head and Tidus could see her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. _I what? Sorry Yuna but I love your cousin what am I supposed to say?_ A single tear rolled down Yuna's face and impulsively Tidus wiped it away. "I'm sorry…I can't give you the answer you want," he said hanging his head.  Yuna's tears began to flow freely down her now wet cheeks. 

Rikku stumbled in, the noise causing Tidus to look behind him towards the noise locking eyes with Rikku. "Uh...sorry" she said before quickly retreating. All the while Tidus never noticed the quiet footsteps of Yuna's escape to her room. 

On a split second decision he followed after Rikku. "I'm sorry if I interrupted, I mean I know you just came back and you probably have a lot to catch up on…" She began

"I…broke up with Yuna" Tidus slowly replied 

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that" Rikku said looking down, kicking at the dirt scuffing the toes of her shoes. His eyes traced Rikku's face for a sign, anything as a clue to how she felt. Nothing. Just a blank stare at the ground graced her eyes. _She never really loved me. She never really cared as much as I do. Friends. Just friends… _He turned the other direction and began to walk away. "Wait! Tidus where are you going?

"Away…" His voice trailed off.

"But Why?" She Questioned 'you…cant go…Tidus…" 

Tidus wore a puzzled look "Rikku…I can't stay here" _They'll all take Yuna's side._

"You can't leave because…I…I love you" A single tear streaked down her cheek.

THE END 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Authors Notes: Yea I could have made this story one chapter instead of two. Ouh well I was planning on making it longer hehe. But then again I wasn't planning on waiting months before updating. I'd much appreciate a review telling me what you think of the story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
